The Blood that Runs Between Us
by Kyoshi7989
Summary: AU Zutara. Katara, a young healer in an order dedicated to the eradication of demons, must turn deadly assassin in order to slay the son of a powerful demon, Zuko. However, she soon discovers there’s more to a person than the legacy of their blood. HIATUS


**Title: **The Blood that Runs Between Us

**Paring(s): **Zutara, _maybe_ minor Taang in later chapters.

**Rating: **PG-13 for Language, Violence, Innuendo

**Summary: **AU Zutara. Katara, a young healer in an order dedicated to the eradication of demons, must turn deadly assassin in order to slay the son of a powerful demon, Zuko. However, she soon discovers there's more to a person than the legacy of their blood.

**A/N:** Okay, here's the basic status of this world (**you must read this to understand the story)**:

Demons and mortals coexist (demons are humans in appearance, although some of the more powerful can change forms) and alliance are being made (between demons and humans) and broken in the blink of an eye. Discretely existing just outside a small village is the Order, dedicated to the eradication of all demons.

Their younger members (only woman, as woman are more easily gone unnoticed) are trained in the art of assassination as well as healing, and are sent out when their training is complete to complete their first mission. A mission is a coming-of-age, and traditionally only one big assassination is given, along with a multitude of smaller missions, normally healing allies and destroying lesser demons.

Although the Order despises all demons, human Lords (not to be confused with Demon Lords) are forming treaties with their leaders, and sending their children to receive and education in not only reading and calligraphy but personal defense as well (swords and other weapons; only demons can use traditional "magic.")

**

* * *

**

Katara was summoned to the great hall on a beautiful summer's twilight, the stars blinking outside as she rush past, the loose fabric of her kimono grasped tightly in her small hands. Her jaw was set firmly as she skidded helter-skelter through the corridor, narrowly avoiding the nuns that paced the halls, Katara pausing briefly every so often to accept their scolding with a humble nod of the head.

At last, Katara slipped to a halt outside of a sliding paper door, the silhouettes of the two women inside outlined through the thin material by way of the small paper lanterns hung on ceilings and hooks throughout the entire structure. Pausing, she placed her hands on her knees and panted for a moment, before catching her breath and raising herself up elegantly, head held up high. She breathed in deeply, paling her flushed cheeks, before allowing her the trimmings of her silky kimono, worn only for special occasions, such as the endowment of an assignment, to drop gracefully to the floor.

Mentally checking herself over and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Katara took hold of the door and gently slid it open. Smoothly lowering to her knees, Katara greeted formally, "My Lady." She allowed the other women, of higher status, to nod in acknowledgement before continuing. "I have come, as you have asked. May I request the details of my mission?"

The centermost woman, the only other in the room seated humbly near the back, rose fluidly from her tatami mat before striding towards Katara with an air of confidence and knowledge that was rare to find any person woman, even one that had lived through much as she. Halting in front of Katara, Yagoda began, "There is no need to be so formal, Katara. I can already tell that you are nearly bursting with excitement over your first someone to the Hall."

Indeed, when Katara raised her head, enthusiasm danced across her face. "Lady Yagoda."

There was a moment of silence as she surveyed the older woman. At last, when Yagoda, too, remained mute, Katara's curiosity bubbled over. "What's my mission? Do I get to go heal an important official? Or deliver a secret document? Or visit the High Priestess and the Sacred Temple? Or—"

"Katara," Yagoda interrupted, frowning slightly, "Do contain yourself. Yes, we have an assignment for you, and dare I say it quiet as grand, although not in the ways you imagined." Once again, the old woman sunk into silence, observing her subordinate.

A soft blush rose to Katara's cheeks. "Forgive me, Lady Yagoda." There was a polite pause, and then a humble, "But please, could I receive my mission now?"

At this, Yagoda let out a small chuckle, drawing a look of surprise pasted on Katara's face. "Always so eager to help, to assist. You have brought much life to this grim old place, Katara. In times to come, remember that." The younger woman frowned as Yagoda withdrew to place herself back on the mat, sinking heavily into the floor and closing her eyes.

When they opened once more, the peered straight at Katara, new lines appearing around her mouth and forehead. "I fear for you, young one. This mission might destroy your innocence yet."

Katara looked all the more confused, nose wrinkling and brow furrowed. "My Lady?"

"Katara." She stopped and looked straight at Yagoda. "Listen to me. You have always excelled, not only in healing, but in the art of killing, and, more importantly, precision and discretion while doing so. That is why I—and the other woman of this order, as they to, have observed you carefully—have chosen you—yes, _you_—with this dangerous mission, for it must be carried out with utmost accuracy and loyalty."

By now, Katara seemed torn by horrible anxiety, and fervor to serve. She leaned forward, her enthusiasm getting the better of her. "What is it, my Lady?"

Yagoda scrutinized her shrewdly. "We have chosen you, through careful observation and a place of trust, to assassinate Demon Lord Ozai's son."  
Katara drew back, eyes wide and mouth forming a small gape. "To assassinate—Ozai's son?" Despite herself, a tremor wracked her lithe form, whether of anticipation or fear no one could tell.

Yagoda nodded, face darkening. "Yes. And it must—you here me, _must_—be done with absolute secrecy. You will be posing as a Lord's daughter, sent to the palace to be educated in the art of royalty. We have made such arrangements with utmost confidentiality, choosing only our most trusted agents to carry them out. While at the palace, you will trust no one except those we tell you. Anyone could be an enemy; anyone could be looking to kill you.

"And…" Yagoda painstakingly reached into her kimono, withdrawing a short but beautifully made dagger. "If you are caught, this will be your last resort."  
"Seppuku," Katara exhaled, breath catching in her throat.

She nodded. "Yes. They will do far worse than death if they are to catch you." Yagoda nodded to the woman positioned behind her, and she steps forward, eyes downcast, delivering five different scrolls in her hands.

Yagoda leaned forward, passing the scrolls to Katara. "In these are your mission details. One scroll focuses on the layout of the palace; one on the agents that will assist you and how to identify them; one detailing the method for brewing several types of deadly poisons useful for assassinations; and two on the Prince's life in itself."

Katara glanced up, scrolls gathered in her hands. "His…life?"

"You would do well to remember that there is a reason for everything, child," Yagoda rebuked sharply.

Katara winced. "I'm sorry. I only meant—if I must kill him, than why bother to learn about him?"

Yagoda examined the younger woman with an air of humor. "Never assume that you know your enemy. There is much about Zuko—yes, that is his name—that you have not heard. Katara, you must take every event into consideration, and carefully analyze his life. Grow close to him; hang near him every chance you get—for only once you know your enemy, can you finally act."

When Katara only look confused, she continued, "Another thing. The Prince will be estranged from his father, as he as only just returned after three years exiled. We do not know the exact circumstances of his arrival. That knowledge will be left up to you to discover."

Once more, Yagoda rose from her tatami mat. "I have placed great trust in you today, Katara. Do not make me regret my decision." She strode towards the door, kimono trailing out behind her.

"I will not, my Lady," Katara said suddenly, sinking down and lowering her head to the floor. "Nothing will go wrong. My heart will never lie anywhere but in our cause to eradicate every demon on this earth."

For the first time, Yagoda let out a sigh, sagging down and seeming as though she carried the weight of which no person much. "I hope." She did not glance back at the young girl, eager to serve as she had ever been.

"I hope, Katara," Yagoda repeated softly. "I hope."

And then she was gone, the lesser woman hurrying after and leaving Katara alone in the famed Hall. Strangely, it did not seem nearly as formidable without the honored and unyielding woman normally commanding its presence.

**

* * *

**

"Zuko."

"What do you want, Azula." It was not a question, but a statement; for her brother knew as well as anyone that the Princess sought out no one but those she wanted for her own purposes.

"Why, there's no need to be so rude, Zuko," Azula said smoothly, sliding the paper-thin door closed and gliding into the room. She gazed in mock reproach at the young man bowed over the desk, parchment laid out before him that dazzled in black ink and beautifully formed kanji as he replaced his brush in its container. "I wasn't here to ask you anything, anyway."

He glanced up, scowling, a shaft of light falling across his face and bringing the angry red skin that stretched across his eye into stark contrast with his pale skin. "Like I'd ever believe _that_, let alone anything you say."

Azula frowned mockingly. "Why, Zuzu, I'm surprised at you. You're so friendless; I would think that family would be all the more important to trust."

Zuko let out a strangled snarl. "Don't call me that! And I do to have friends."

"Really?" Azula slithered next to him like a snake, tapping her filed nails against the hard wood of the desk. "Could you tell me their names? I seem to have forgotten."

He growled at her, glaring. "_Leave_ me _alone_."

"Now is that any way to treat your own family?"  
His face darkened. "Family by blood, nothing more. Don't pretend otherwise," Zuko added sharply as Azula opened her mouth to offhandedly retort.

Her eyes narrowed, and her face abruptly took on the appearance of a great cat, waiting to pounce on the unsuspecting mice before her. "Oh, yes, _you_ would know, wouldn't you? About blood." Azula snaked closer to him. Leaning over, she murmured against his ear, "Your mother always was a bitch."

When he leapt at her, snarling in outrage, Azula leapt away, laughing. "Oh, you _poor_, _poor_ thing. Treated _so_ awfully, and all because of your pathetic mortal mother. Only makes me all the more glad that demons are allowed to marry twice, unlike those foolish humans that promise forever fidelity. Most of them end in isolation anyway."

Drawing out a smirk, she moved towards the door as Zuko glared at her, fingers digging into the desk as he panted heavily. "See you later, _Zuzu_." With a soft click, the door slid shut, and Zuko was left alone in the bare room.

At last, he sank down back into his chair, eyes glittering with anger and helpless defeat. "I hate her," Zuko muttered darkly to himself, "That whore. One day, I swear, I'll just go ahead and kill her." Seemingly satisfied with his pledge, he gazed down at the drying scrolls on his desk.

Frowning, Zuko bent down to examine own of the newly-written haikus:

"Gliding on water,

She walks like a goddess, yet

Placed among mortals."

He stared down it, perplexed and slightly angry with himself.

Where the hell had that come from?

**

* * *

**

"I think that's everything." Katara breathed out slowly, running over her list of things to pack in her minds. All of her kimonos and fanciest yukatas: check. The scrolls Yagoda had given her: check. A decorative sakura-blossom hair ornament for special occasions: check. The dagger to be used for seppuku, if needed and various weapons in order to assist the assassination: check.

Determination: check.

Katara took one last look around her room. A tatami mat lay in one corner, as her sleeping place—the order practiced discipline through simplicity—a small stool in another, and in the center her suitcase, neatly packed in a way Katara thought to be proud of.

She was ready.

Katara's hand closed around her bag as she turned to face the door with a deep breath. She would travel by carriage to the palace—a journey of about three days.

Three days until she became immersed in a world of deception.

Three days until she abandoned her status as healer and adopted one as an assassin.

Three days until her doom could very possible be upon her.

Three days until she met Zuko, the very man--no, Katara corrected herself, _demon--_that she had been ordered to kill.

Three days.

**To be continued...**

* * *

I probably didn't make it clear, but Azula is Zuko's **half**-sister. As for the haiku...(blushes) that was mine. Not Zuko's (don't I wish it was). I hope Yagoda wasn't too OOC, but remember that she has had to toughen up in order to survive. In terms of Katara's palace education...that's normal among human Lords that want to be on good relations with demons (demons are actually a very controversial topic among mortals). Um...tell me if there's any OOCness, things I didn't cover...stuff like that. And please please please please give me feedback. 


End file.
